


Fractured Heaven

by HolographicGay



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-01-23 21:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolographicGay/pseuds/HolographicGay
Summary: When Edelgard had started this war she knew that she would succeed with the professor by her side, but now her dreams were lost in the rubble of Garreg Mach.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This will be covering the period from the time skip and after.  
I made some changes of how Byleth disappeared because it was underwhelming in the BE route so I'm stealing the end of the GD/BL battle scene where they don't see the professor get crushed they just can't find her. Changing the timeline of the battle slightly for my own thematic purposes. Prof and Rhea fight started when the church was already starting to fall separating what happens with them until rhea dragon forms out of there.

Their Siege of Garreg Mach had been hard-fought but as Edelgard stood atop the staircase that welcomed them into the crumbling ministry and watched as her tattered army gathered, crimson banners held high, she could feel the energy thrumming through her veins. She was pulled back to the moment by Hubert's hand softly grabbing her elbow, "My lady, I believe they wish to hear their emperor speak."

"Oh! Of course. Thank you, Hubert." She placed her other hand atop his for a moment, squeezing it in her own as she smiled up at him. "We've really done it."

"No, Lady Edelgard, you have done it."

She choked on a soft laugh, shaking her head before letting go of her friend's hand and moving to the front of the stairs. Edelgard cleared her throat before loudly saying, "People of the Adrestian Empire, today marks the first steps on our road to a united Fodlan. With your hard work and sacrifice, we have removed that beast who masqueraded as the Archbishop from her throne of deceit and lies. Far too long have the people of Fodlan been kept in the dark behind the history of our ancestors and what this church was founded on and I refuse to allow her to continue to infect the minds of the people. Rhea is already on the run. She will most likely be headed to Fhirdiad as House Blaiddyd will be her only true protection.

“But before we march to take the Holy Kingdom, we must take time to rebuild what was lost here today, tend to our wounded, and mourn those we’ve lost.” Edelgard paused, scanning the crowd for a familiar face but failing to spot the professor and their brilliant hair. She clenched her fist, nails biting into the palm of her hand, focusing back to the task at hand, “Those who are able, report to your captains for work assignments. There is much to do before we can make our next move. Thank you.” She quickly turned away as the noise of the crowd grew, a mixture of yells and cheers, sounds of sadness interspersed with joy, not waiting for Hubert as she made her way around what remained of the welcome hall’s wall out of sight of those whose lives she now held in her hands.

The sound of multiple pairs of feet following her was drowned out by her pulse in her ears and she jumped when a pair of arms wrapped around her midsection, “Oh Edie, you did wonderful out there.” The warmth of Dorthea’s words and the gentle scent of perfume that clung to her even after the events of the way were a salve to Edelgard’s frayed nerves. 

“How do people do this as a living. Standing up there was so different from leading on the battlefield. I have practiced for this moment my entire life but…” She moved from Dorthea’s grasp, turning to regard her most unlikely friend. “But it doesn’t feel real.”

Dorthea looked as though she was about to speak when Hubert cleared his throat, him and the rest of their classmates, former classmates, joining them. “My apologies, but I thought you would want to hear this report as soon as it came back.” Edelgard nodded, prompting him to continue. “The team you had sent ahead to search the area where the professor and Lady Rhea fought has returned. The said they searched the entire area, but the aftermath of the fight and Rhea’s transformation left little to find. There was no sign showing if the professor survived or not.”

“How far of a perimeter did they inspect?”

“It was unclear due to the ruins of the town and damage done to the monastery and surrounding lands, but Lady Edelgard, this team knew their duties. We have relied on them previously for other matters similar to this and their results are unmatched. If they did not find anything I fear there won’t be anything to be found upon repeat searches.”

With seven pairs of eyes on her, Edelgard felt barer than she had in front of her entire host what felt only moments ago. Maybe they were weighting for her to explode or crumble. Maybe she would explode or crumble. Around the uncomfortable tightness that had taken residence in her chest, Edelgard said plainly, “More may turn up once recovery efforts begin... Hubert, come find me when tents have been pitched, I need a moment of quiet.”

“Of course my lady.” Hubert bowed.

Edelgard nodded before starting to walk off, pausing to turn and say, “Everyone, we will need to share a meal once the dining facility is functional again. Please make sure to get some rest.”

There were murmured affirmations throughout the small group before they began to split off themselves.

* * *

Edelgard hadn't continued deeper into the monastery compound, the damages were still unknown and even in the haze that had settled over her mind, she didn't want to risk herself there. Instead, she followed along the outermost wall that surrounded Garreg Mach until it ended and gave way to the forested mountains that covered the area. The sun was still high in the sky when she stopped at the treeline. It made it feel as those not even an hour had passed since she started this war even when the weariness that clung to her felt like a companion of years. In truth, it had been little more than a few days, the Church was unprepared and outnumbered compared to her army. It was this morning when she last saw the professor.

She worked the pin out of the clasp that held her now worn cape, letting it slide down from her shoulder and puddle among the roots and leaves before falling down with it. The rough bark bit into her skin as she leaned against it but it was grounding despite the feeling of the rest of the world falling out from beneath her. 

Away from it all she now felt bare. Edelgard grabbed her fallen cape and gathered it against her chest and curled in on herself, her knees drawn up and forehead resting against them. She tried to breathe, calm and steady as she had been taught to but her throat constricted and it came as gasp instead. Her shoulders shook and jumped with it and she could only squeeze her eyes shut. 

"Oh professor, where are you?"


	2. Chapter 2

Even as a student, Edelgard was not sure she had seen so many people working in tandem within Garreg Mach. They had been clearing rubble for a week now and with each passing day, there was more and more usable space. When they had reached the dining hall there had been a celebration marking the completion of a major part of the monastery. People manned the kitchens and had made a meal to honor the initial victory that led them here.   
Edelgard sat beside her classmates smiling as Caspar and Linhardt argued over the right speed to eat and Dorothea sitting so close her perfume (Edelgard would never understand how she made it last) sunk into her own clothes. 

“This is nice isn’t it?” Ferdinand sat down across from Edelgard, a plate full of food.

It took her a moment to recognize the question was addressed to her, “Oh, yes. I think it is too soon to say this, but it makes me feel nostalgic.”

Dorothea laughed at the comment, “Edie you’re too young to be nostalgic.” She leaned closer to Edelgard so their arms were pressed together, “But I can see what you mean.”

“Agreed.” Ferdinand nodded, “It has only been a few weeks but so much has changed since we all sat and ate together in this room.”

Edelgard bit her tongue to keep from pointing out that not “all” of them were there. She just smiled before spearing another carrot with her fork. “This is why I wanted this to be the first place we cleared. Being able to eat together…” she paused and looked down the table, her expression turning to something akin to longing, “Families should eat together.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The work started to move faster the following day. With the completion of one area and the damage of the monastery becoming less dramatic the further into the compound Hubert had projected they may have the entire campus useable ahead of schedule. There would still be work to do to repair everything but the more roofs over their heads the better.

Dressed down, Edelgard assisted in removing the smaller bits of debris. The work was repetitive and demanding but it was almost meditative in that she did not need to focus on what was going on beyond the section she was assisting. Hubert had tried to pull her away after breakfast to oversee work, but after informing him that it would be beneficial for the troops to see her working alongside them he resigned himself to doing the task with the assistance of Ferdinand. Perhaps if it had been a few months prior, she would have double thought that decision, Ferdinand’s deposition for their one-sided competition could have led to another speech of his greatness compared to her, but since her succession, he has quieted slightly… Edelgard would be hard-pressed to admit she’d prefer it over the lingering sad glances he gave her now.

“Your Majesty.”

Footsteps stopping near her drew her attention. She let the few bricks she held fall back to the ground as she straightened and turned. “Yes? How may I help?”

The man must have been an average foot soldier, he wore no mark of rank and even with their apparent difference in age he seemed wary to address her. “I was instructed to inform you that the team sent to explore further into the monastery returned. They report the damage lessens the further the go. Most structural damages appeared to be from above. Most likely from the… dragon. Ma’am.”

Edelgard nodded, jaw tensing at the mention of the beast the archbishop truly was. “Thank you. That is a relief to hear. You may go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short but it has been sitting untouched in a word doc since I wrote it not long after I posted the first chapter.


End file.
